villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jason Todd
Jason Todd was once one of the main protagonists in the Batman comic books, but he was killed by the Joker and was later revived by the effects of Superboy-Prime. Because of this he became enraged and took the identity of a villain called the Red Hood II. History Jason grew up on the streets for a while before he was found by Batman. In the movie he was seen trying to steal the tires off of the BatMoble. After of which he was taken in by the man. He later on became the second Robin. However, Todd was more violent and aggressive. After being suspended from being Robin, Jason went on a personal quest to find hs biological mother. When he found her, he was beaten and demolished by the Joker. Before dying in Batman's arms, Jason's mother tells him that Jason tried to shield her from the explosion and died a hero. His death didn't last forever, because of the effects of Superboy Prime who was attempting to escape from a supposed "paradise". This caused a ripple in reality, which caused Jason to awake inside his coffin. Jason was revived, but his brain was damaged and had no memory of his true identity. He wandered for years until he encountered both Ra's and Talia al Ghul. Both of them took him in. Talia submerged Jason in a Lazarus Pit and re-awakened his all of his memories completely intact. When he found out that the Joker was still alive, Jason was enraged and decided to take on the identity of the second Red Hood, and became one of the scourges of Gotham's underworld. New 52 During the New 52 relaunch, Jason as Red Hood was placed into his own series Red Hood and the Outlaws where he has formed his own three-man team consisting of himself, Starfire and Green Arrow's former sidekick Arsenal. Also his violent nature has been toned down for the new series as he is not as eager to kill as he had before. He is still viewed as a criminal in the eyes of Batman and his other allies. Issue 0 of the series does a retelling of Jason's origin which is about the same as before except that since Superboy Prime does not exist in the new continuity, the Lazarus Pit was used to bring Jason back to life. One Year Later In the One Year Later arc, Jason becomes the murderous version of Nightwing and patrols the streets of New York to kill criminals but was confronted by the original Nightwing Dick Grayson. Grayson saves Todd from a group of mobsters. After the events of the One Year Later period, he redons the Red Hood persona. Teen Titans Though Jason Todd didn't appear in the TV Show; Teen Titans, he does make a brief cameo, and there has been rumors that one of the villains known as Red X is really Jason Todd behind the mask. ''Batman: Under the Red Hood'' See: Jason Todd (Under the Red Hood) ''Young Justice Although you do not ''see ''Jason appear in Young Justice he is shown breifly in a few of the episodes. He is seen with the other members that have passed away, one of the holograms that is left for them to respect those that have passed. There is a speculation that at some point he will in the show as "The Red Hood". However, as of ''Endgame, most of that has been canceled in the minds of many fans for the reason that Young Justice is not supposed to be returning with a third season. Category:Tragic Villain Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Martial Artists Category:Revived Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Gunmen Category:Teenage Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Vigilante Category:Masked Villain Category:Criminals Category:Knifemen Category:Brother of hero Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Bombers Category:Crime Lord Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Abusers Category:Titular Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Stranglers Category:Archenemy Category:Pyromaniacs Category:On & Off Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Delusional Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Imposters Category:Recurring villain Category:Bikers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Lawful Neutral Category:True Neutral